Winds of War and Rage
by ninetails927
Summary: Rated T for Blood and Violence and Language, may change. Aang vanished from the world, but he wasn't the only air bender that survived. Shinryu (mah OC), an air bender that went violent after the purge, was given an opportunity to find his path to peace. However, what no one expected was WHEN he would be called upon. After Korra 1st season. OC/Kyoshi future. NOT a cross-over


**This is my very first fanfiction I have EVER posted, so I apologize if it looks a bit sloppy. Also, I've ready many other fanfics (I may find them again and point out which ones) but they have inspired me to finally crawl out of my shell and make a name for myself. For those of you that may be named in the near future, I Thank You. **

**Now moving on to the main point, this will be taking place after Book 4: Wind before the upcoming season, Spirit I think it will be called, is released. I've also been having some complications on how to introduce my creation into the Korra world. I humbly ask anyone that reads this to leave comments and opinions about what they think. In the meantime, this chapter will be kind of like Chapter 0, introducing the OC and telling how he would be involved in the coming future. This will be rated T for blood and violence, including anything else that may come along as the story advances. **

**I should also talk about the OC I'm talking about: Shinryu (may be a bit odd, but bear with me), an Air bender that was the last one standing when the Fire Nation purged the population of the Air Benders to extinction. During the years before, he had been close to Aang, almost like brothers even when Aang's Avatar power was discovered. When it was time for Aang to leave the Air Temple, Shinryu was asked to run away with him, but refused promptly, saying that Aang wouldn't be able to run from his destiny forever. Angry and hurt, Aang took off with Appa and left the temple in the middle of a storm, leaving Shinryu completely alone. The next few days that passed, he had air marks making a downward movement from the eyes down, leaving him with tattoos that made it look like he would cry forever. His depression altered his Air Bending drastically, becoming less patient and, when the Fire Nation attacked, more violent. His staff underwent similar change, no longer being a glider but instead formed a double-edge scythe, long and sharp blades on each side making it a deadly weapon that was attuned to his bending. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Air Bender or Legend of Korra, I only own the OC Shinryu (name originally from Final Fantasy, if you haven't picked up on it just yet) and the idea of making it this way.**

**With that, please enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 0 (WARNING, THIS WILL BE A BLOODY CHAPTER THAT MAY ALSO INVOLVE SOME CURSING, ADVISING THAT YOU SKIP THIS IF YOUR SQUEEMISH)

Death, that's all Shinryu could see from the top of the temple all the way down the steep hill, bodies from both Fire Nation and Air Nomads. All he could do was run and kill anyone that stood in his way, cursing at the Fire Nation for this violence. _'Damn you Sozin! What made you snap and go on this genocidal path?!'_ Then again, he was killing fire benders in a manner that would make even his masters and friends wonder if he was still sane; using the wind to his will he threw the double-edged scythe out, slaughtering at least 4 going out, but Shinryu mastered the weapon to the point that he could use the wind to change trajectory and come back to him, killing 7 more in the process until it stuck into a soldier, pulling it out as he moved.

He had been on the run ever since they overtook the temple, watching Guru Pathik, his and Aang's old master, holding them back for as long as he did, even with his dying breath. As Shinryu thought about the guru, his mind also found Aang, and his fury increased even higher. He stopped at a beachhead and look to find that there wasn't any sign of the Fire Nation being here yet, but they will. Knowing he could be found for doing this, he performed his air bending on the water as he screamed his anger out. "Why Aang? Why did you have to leave us, abandon your duties as the Avatar, disappear from the face of the earth AND let the Fire Nation wipe out everything, EVERYONE?! WHY!" His final scream caused a tornado to move far into the ocean and dissipate over time, finally getting it out of his system. He knew that Fire Nation vessels would see that for miles, not caring anymore. If he was going to be hunted down and killed, it was going to end in his terms, hopefully taking the bastard Sozin with him.

Something was beginning to pull at his thoughts, a calling from the Spirit World that demanded his attention. Thinking that he only had an hour, if not minutes before his inevitable demise would come, he sat on the sand and placed the weapon on his lap, performing the meditation that Pathik taught him only months ago. He felt a great weight being lifted as his spirit rose up and crossed to the spirit world, opening his eyes to see Avatar Kyoshi before him; the scenery had also changed, they were at a field with a single tree high above the grass, giving them shade from the light that came from very high up. "Wait, this cannot be right. Why are you, an Avatar, calling me instead of Aang?" She gave him a saddened look that was hard to read, with the Kyoshi warrior make-up on. "It was your violent, but warrior spirit that drew me to you. Even from here, I could feel your rage and despair from the living world. You feel that Aang has betrayed you, therefore, betraying his kin through the near extinction of the Air Benders." Shinryu's eyes flared at this fact, piercing his weapon into the dirt. "Of COURSE he did! I refused to leave because he was being cowardly, and I had hoped that he wasn't serious about leaving..." He held back his tears from flowing out. Kyoshi reached out a hand and gently placed it on his shoulder. "There is a reason for everything, yes he was hesitant to becoming the Avatar. But, that does not mean he betrayed everyone. His destiny is in another time, as is yours." He looked up at her with confusion and doubt as she continued on. "Aang has a different role to play at another time. He will become the Avatar, but it is not now that the world needs him most. I believe you too have your own destiny to fulfill, but it is not yours to die in battle..." As Shinryu tried to get more out of her, he felt that he was being pushed out of the spirit world.

Eyes opening, he gasped for air as he came back to his physical form, looking to see that hours had passed, but wondered why no one was here just yet. He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder, looking back to see Kyoshi once more, but she was surrounded in light. "Come with me. I will find your place in this world, but it cannot be today. Shinryu, I know you are destined for something more than simple slaughter, please..." Shinryu looked at her hand hesitantly, then accepted it, picking himself up in the process. She smiled at him sweetly as the light overcame him as well. "I will now bring you with me to the Spirit world, directly so that you cannot age when time moves forward..." With that, they both vanished from the mortal plane, now back at the single tree where they spoke once before. "Rest now Shinryu, it will be a long time until we find your place in the world. I will protect you as you sleep and find peace, so fear nothing as you await your destiny. Rest, and let the flow of time move the world..." Shinryu couldn't help but lay down next to the sitting Avatar, closing his eyes for what felt like the last time for a long, long time...

* * *

**Well, I know that this may seem a little short, but then again this is supposed to be the into chapter to the story. So I've been thinking and while I was typing this out, there would be further conversing between Shinryu and Kyoshi, leading to a OC/Kyoshi for the future. What do you guys think? I will appreciate any comments and opinions you may have. And if someone feels like they could offer their assistance to this, I would be deeply honored if they could take the time to help out with this. Please comment and make ideas for what should happen in future chapters and I will give every last one consideration. Until then, Long Live ****Avatar**** and ****Legend of Korra**** XD**


End file.
